PILOT GRANT AND TRAINING CORE PROJECT SUMMARY Economic evidence to inform substance use disorder (SUD), hepatitis C (HCV), and HIV treatment decisions is vitally important in today?s rapidly evolving healthcare system. Although the need for investigators who can conduct these health economic studies is growing, there are few researchers who currently have the appropriate pilot data, training, and skills. To address these gaps, SUD, HCV, and HIV researchers need pilot grant support to develop innovative research and training in appropriate research methods. These needs are particularly critical for trainees and early-stage investigators. The overall aim of CHERISH (Center for Health Economics of TReatment Interventions for Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV) is to develop and disseminate economic evidence that informs substance use treatment policy and HCV and HIV care of substance users, and to increase the impact of this research by addressing the needs of integrated healthcare system providers and payers. In support of this aim, the CHERISH Pilot Grant and Training Core will draw on the Center?s scientific strengths, including an extensive network of expertise and experience conducting economic evaluations of SUD treatment and HCV and HIV treatment of substance users, investigators with clinical expertise in the care of substance users in a variety of settings, and unequaled access to health policy leaders and dissemination science expertise. The Pilot Grant and Training Core?s specific aims are 1) to administer competitive pilot research awards that support the development and application of methods and dissemination tools in SUD, HCV, and HIV health economic research while leveraging the resources of the Center Cores, and 2) to conduct training activities and mentor trainees and early-stage researchers in economic evaluation methods related to SUD, HCV, and HIV treatment from the integrated healthcare system perspective. We will engage in a structured, competitive process to select and support pilot projects that will provide researchers with opportunities to investigate innovative new methodologies or applications, collect preliminary data that will be used to support external grant submissions, and collaborate with researchers who have complementary expertise. Pilot projects that address the aims of the Methodology, HCV and HIV, and Dissemination and Policy Cores will be given priority, with emphasis on projects that address expertise across the Cores. We will develop a curriculum of introductory training sessions that will be provided in both in-person and webinar formats and will be recorded and archived to develop a virtual library of trainings, maintain a web resource describing opportunities for more advance training, and act as a liaison between investigators new to the field and potential mentors among Center-affiliated experts. We will work closely with the Methodology, HCV and HIV, and Dissemination and Policy Cores to achieve these aims by drawing on their expertise to review pilot grant applications, mentor pilot grantees, develop and implement the introductory training curriculum, and identify potential mentors and training programs for investigators.